


Stardust Hourglass

by Nyaslie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaslie/pseuds/Nyaslie
Summary: Dans ce monde, les gens ont des Reliques, des objets qui ont des pouvoirs. Suivez un groupe d'amis alors que leur relation est mise à l'épreuve lorsque l'une d'entre eux découvre son pouvoir.





	1. Chapter 1

« Emi, Sei, debout ! »  
La voix de la surveillante résonna dans les oreilles d’Emi. Elle s’assit dans son sac de couchage et se frotta les yeux. Oh, comme elle aurait rêvé d’un lit ! Malheureusement, cette année-là, son lycée avait décidé, faute de moyens, de remplacer le voyage de fin d’année des Terminales par un camp de canoë d’une semaine. Emi soupira. Elle jeta ensuite un regard sur le deuxième sac de couchage à côté d’elle, mais n’y vit qu’une masse de cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle sourit.  
« Et toc, je suis réveillée avant toi, fit-elle d’une voix encore endormie. »  
Elle tendit le bras pour saisir son téléphone, mais ne put le décoller de la pile de vêtements sur lequel il était posé. Emi poussa un long soupir avant de prêter attention aux bruits qui l’entouraient : un silence total, malgré le fait qu’elle se trouvait dans une tente, au milieu d’un camping situé dans une forêt. C’était bien ce qu’elle pensait : elle avait encore arrêté le temps, sans faire attention comment.  
Arrêter le temps, c’était le pouvoir de sa Relique, une montre de poche qui avait l’air de venir d’une époque révolue. Les Reliques étaient des objets se passant de génération en génération dans certaines familles. Ils recelaient des pouvoirs antiques, ou des mécanismes cachés. Il n’est pas rare de croiser un Détenteur ; pendant longtemps, ils avaient dû se cacher, mais désormais, les Reliques étaient parfaitement légales.   
Le temps reprenait généralement son cours au bout de ce qu’elle estimait être dix minutes. Jusque-là, elle n’avait qu’à patienter.  
Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et écarta quelques mèches grises de son front. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir.  
La plupart des Détenteurs qu’elle connaissait avaient reçu leur Relique pour leur quinzième anniversaire et maitrisaient déjà leur pouvoir deux ans plus tard. Emi, elle, ne comprenait toujours pas comment le sien fonctionnait. Non pas qu’elle n’y ait pas fait attention ; elle avait juste eu autre chose à faire que d’analyser ce qu’elle faisait. Cependant, depuis la fin de ses examens de bac, elle faisait plus attention à ce qu’elle disait : elle avait une idée d’un moyen de percer le mystère, ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre le moment opportun. 

« Bah tiens, qui c’est qui dort encore ! »  
Emi sursauta, et se rendit compte qu’elle s’était rendormie en attendant que le temps reprenne. Elle s’assit rapidement et répondit, avec un grand sourire.  
« Qui ça ? »  
Sei roula des yeux et commença à ranger ses affaires. Emi entreprit d’en faire de même.  
« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Mon lit me manque ! fit Sei d’un air faussement tragique.  
\- Haha, moi aussi !  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
Emi regarda sa montre.  
\- 7h22 !   
-Ah on a le temps, on déjeune seulement à 7h45 ! s’exclama Sei. On pourra retrouver les garçons un peu avant, je pense. »  
Emi acquiesça.  
Les deux filles commencèrent de ranger leurs valises, puis allèrent se changer. Lorsqu’elles revinrent à leur tente, elles virent une longue file d’élèves monter au réfectoire. Elle se dépêchèrent de finir de ranger et de se joindre à cette file. Arrivées devant le réfectoire, au milieu des autres élèves, elles ne purent apercevoir leurs amis : elles espéraient, faute de les avoir retrouvés dans cette foule, les retrouver après le discours de la cheffe de camp.   
Le moment venu, le désordre fut tel qu’elles en abandonnèrent l’idée : de toute manière, ils prenaient le même car pour rentrer…


	2. Chapter 2

Un réveil retentit. Trois têtes émergèrent aussitôt de leurs sacs de couchage, l’une rousse, l’autre blonde et la dernière brune.   
Le brun, la tête enfouie dans les vêtements qui lui servaient d’oreiller, demanda :  
« John, il est quelle heure ?   
-7h, David, répondit le roux en se frottant les yeux. Il jeta ensuite un œil sur le blond, qui était déjà en train de replier son sac de couchage.   
\- Woah, t’es rapide, Vincent, lui dit-il.  
\- Ça fait une heure et demie que je suis réveillé, soupira-t-il. J’ai presque eu le temps de tout ranger, y compris la moitié de vos affaires !  
\- Ugh, si tôt ? râla encore David.  
\- Il faut bien qu’on soit prêts avant le petit-déjeuner ! fit le blond, affairé à sortir sa valise de la tente. Allez David, tu pourras encore dormir pendant le voyage !  
\- Seulement si je peux dormir sur toi, posa le brun en s’asseyant.  
\- Mais oui, tout ce que tu veux. »  
David, motivé à l’idée de pouvoir continuer de dormir plus tard, se leva et sortit lui aussi ses affaires de la tente. Vincent et lui prirent leurs vêtements et partirent se changer, et John les suivit peu après.  
Lorsqu’ils revinrent, ils bouclèrent leurs valises et s’alignèrent devant la tente. John, le manuel dans les mains, lisait les instructions pour plier la tente et la faire rentrer dans sa fourre, pendant que les deux autres s’exécutaient. Ils y parvinrent rapidement, gardant leur sang-froid contrairement aux groupes qu'ils voyaient autour d'eux, et la posèrent sur la valise de John. Ils s’assirent sur le muret contre lequel ils avaient posé leurs bagages.  
« John, l’heure ? demanda à nouveau David.  
\- 7h35 ! fit-il joyeusement.  
\- Pas mal, commenta Vincent avec un sourire. »  
Lui et David se tapèrent dans la main, puis tapèrent dans les mains de John. Les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, d’abord Vincent et David, main dans la main, puis John. Ils arrivèrent dans les premiers, et prirent l’initiative de s’asseoir sur le rebord d’une des grandes fenêtres du bâtiment. Ils patientèrent là quelques minutes, contemplant l’arrivée de la foule des autres élèves.  
« Vous voyez Emi et Sei, vous ? demanda John.  
\- Négatif, fit Vincent.  
\- Pareil, ajouta David. Les connaissant, elles arriveront encore à la dernière seconde ! »  
Ils laissèrent encore quelques minutes passer. Ne voyant pas leurs amies arriver, ils décidèrent de les retrouver plus tard : le petit-déjeuner se ferait dans un tel chaos qu’il ne servirait à rien de les chercher.   
Leur raisonnement fut interrompu par une figure se dressant un peu plus loin sur un petit mur : Madame Temeb, cheffe de camp aux mille rôles, allait donner son dernier discours matinal. Les conversations se turent dans la foule alors qu’elle commençait à parler.  
« Bonjour chers élèves ! Je vais faire vite parce que je vois que vous êtes impatients de manger. Pour un premier essai de camp, c’était plutôt réussi ! Rendez-vous compte, nous avons descendu la Reech en canoë sans trop de dégâts, et ça n’aurait pas été possible sans les moniteurs et le staff du camping, merci à eux ! »  
Elle se mit à applaudir, et les élèves suivirent.  
« Avant d’aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, je vous donne le prochain rendez-vous : neuf heures aux cars, là où on est arrivés lundi ! »  
Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent et la ruée vers la nourriture commença. Après avoir obtenu le précieux sésame, John, David et Vincent s’assirent au bout d’une table peuplée d’élèves dont ils avaient certainement déjà vu les visages, mais dont ils n’avaient aucune idée des noms.   
Lorsqu’ils sortirent du réfectoire pour aller à leur emplacement, ils jetèrent quand même un dernier coup d’œil pour trouver leurs amies.   
« Elles doivent être déjà parties, dit John en haussant les épaules.  
\- De toute manière, on passe devant leur emplacement pour aller aux cars, fit remarquer David.  
\- On les y rejoindra, on aura sûrement fini avant elles, conclut Vincent. »  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir appelé un surveillant pour qu’il vérifie si leur emplacement était correctement rangé, les garçons récupérèrent leurs affaires : David saisit les sacs de couchage, John écopait de la tente en plus de sa valise, et Vincent se chargeait de son sac et de la valise de David.  
Ils suivirent le chemin passant à travers les emplacements, où des groupes d’élèves s’affairaient à replier leurs tentes. Parmi ceux-ci, ils remarquèrent deux filles assises au sol, un manuel dans les mains. John s’approcha d’elles et se mit à regarder par-dessus leurs épaules. L'une d'elles leva la tête.  
« Oh, salut John, fit Emi.  
\- Besoin d’aide ? demanda-t-il  
\- Nous, besoin d’aide ? Mais non, on a bientôt fini, tu vois pas ? lança Sei.  
John jeta un regard sur la triste pile de tissu en face d’elles.  
\- Ouais, je vois ça… Allez, laissez la place ! »  
Entre-temps, David et Vincent s’étaient eux aussi approchés. Ils saluèrent les filles, laissèrent leurs valises à côté des leurs, et se mirent à plier leur tente.  
Tandis qu’elle et Sei étaient reléguées au second plan, Emi remarqua du coin de l’œil une présence désagréable : Megan DeVindern, une fille qui avait été dans sa classe depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvenaient, et qu’elle n’avait jamais pu supporter. Pourtant, ses amis l’appréciaient – comment ils y parvenaient, ça la dépassait. Alors que cette dernière, passant sur le chemin, adressait un signe de la main à ses amis, Emi roula des yeux.  
Sei tapa sur l’épaule d’Emi, la sortant de ses pensées, et lui pointa les garçons du doigt.  
« Ta-daa ! firent ceux-ci, lorsque John donna la tente dans sa fourre à Emi.  
\- Merci vous trois ! dit-elle. »  
Elle posa la tente sur sa valise et en prit la poignée, tandis que Sei saisissait la sienne et que les garçons reprenaient leurs fardeaux. Les cinq partirent en direction de la place où les cars étaient parqués.  
« Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sei.  
\- 8h50, répondit John.  
\- Ah bah on est largement en avance ! constata Emi avec une pointe de soulagement. »  
Sur la place, quatre cars étaient parqués. Après avoir mis leurs affaires dans le coffre, ils s’assirent devant le plus petit des quatre.  
Ils montèrent dans le car quelques minutes après neuf heures : il avait fallu du temps aux retardataires pour arriver. Dès que la porte s’ouvrit, David et John se précipitèrent pour réserver le fond du car, une banquette à cinq places, suivis par Vincent et les deux filles. David avait assuré à Vincent la place à côté de la fenêtre gauche. Sei ayant pris la place à côté de la fenêtre droite, Emi s’assit au milieu, entre David et John.  
« Dis, John, tu veux bien être mon coussin ? demanda Emi.  
\- Pourquoi, t’as pas assez dormi cette nuit ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Mais ! C’est soit toi, soit David, et David il est déjà pris ! se plaignit-elle en montrant du doigt Vincent, la tête déjà appuyée sur l’épaule de David.  
\- Bon, d’accord, soupira John, son sourire moqueur transformé en un léger sourire plus sincère.  
\- Merci ! fit Emi avec un grand sourire. »  
Le car démarra alors qu’elle posait sa tête sur l’épaule de John. Emi s’endormit presque aussitôt, tout comme David et Vincent. Sei, elle, s’endormit la tête contre la fenêtre. Seul John restait éveillé. Même fatigué, même en voyant ses amis endormis, il n’arrivait pas en s’endormir. Les deux films que les autres passagers insistèrent pour regarder occupèrent trois des quatre heures de la première partie du voyage, et pendant la dernière, il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre et de surveiller si ses amis se réveillaient. Lorsque le chauffeur annonça un arrêt pour manger, John tapota sur la tête de chacun ses amis pour les réveiller.  
Après avoir mangé un repas des moins complets, ils remontèrent dans les cars, chacun à leur place. Sei se rendormit contre sa fenêtre et Vincent contre David. John demanda à Emi :  
« Tu veux bien que j’essaie de dormir sur toi ?  
\- C’est vrai que t’as l’air d’un zombie. Allez, pose ta tête et dors, fit-elle en changeant sa tresse d'épaule..  
\- Merci, fit-il. »  
Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie et ferma les yeux. David et Emi restaient éveillés.  
« C’est allé, pour toi, le camp ? chuchota Emi à David.  
-Pas trop mal, quelques regards désobligeants et des remarques à voix basses, mais la plupart des gens ont eu la bonne idée de ne rien dire, répondit celui-ci.  
Emi esquissa un demi-sourire en entendant sa phrase. Elle continua :  
\- Et le « bal » de fin de camp, dit-elle en faisant le geste des guillemets avec ses mains. Vous n’y êtes pas allés ?  
\- Vincent ne voulait pas, dit-il avec un air de regret. Il est resté dans la tente à ranger ses affaires, alors je suis allé faire un tour sur la plage. J’aurais bien voulu danser un peu avec lui.  
\- C’est sûrement pas le dernier bal, fit Emi, comme pour remonter le moral de David.  
\- Peut-être, ouais. Et toi, c’est allé ?  
\- Bah, avec Sei on était dans le groupe de canoë de Megan, et je suis restée assise dehors pendant tout le bal hier, donc ça aurait pu être mieux.  
\- T’as pas dansé avec John, ou avec Sei ?  
\- John, je l’ai pas trouvé, et Sei était restée à la tente pour se reposer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’était pas une super semaine avec vous quatre ! se reprit Emi, pour assurer qu’elle n’avait pas passé un mauvais moment.  
\- Heureusement qu’on était ensemble, ouais. C'est juste dommage qu'Amélie n'ait pas été là ! \- Ouais, je pense que ça lui aurait plu ce camp. Emi bâilla. \- Allez, rendors-toi Em, t’as l’air fatiguée, dit David avec bienveillance. »  
Elle lui rendit un petit sourire, et il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. Elle appuya sa tête sur celle de John et s’endormit.  
David leva la tête. Il aurait aimé voir le ciel, mais il ne vit qu’un plafond gris taché. Il jeta alors un regard sur Vincent, qui dormait paisiblement sur son épaule. Cette petite semaine avec lui et leurs amis resterait un très bon souvenir. Ça lui remonterait le moral quand il passerait l’entièreté de ses vacances devant son ordinateur, son oncle dans le salon.  
Vincent lui serra la main un peu plus fort. David sourit, et posa sa tête sur la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, Emi commença par regarder l’heure à sa montre : il était 16h13. Elle regarda ensuite à droite et à gauche par les fenêtres, et reconnut le parking devant son collège : ils étaient arrivés. En voyant ses amis encore endormis alors que les autres élèves se préparaient à descendre du car, une idée lui vint à l’esprit : le moment était parfait pour tester son hypothèse sur son pouvoir ! Et puis, si ça ne marchait pas, personne ne remarquerait qu’elle avait dit quelque chose. Elle avait la phrase parfaite, en plus.  
« Il faut se réveiller, toc toc toc ! »  
Immédiatement, tout autour d’elle se figea. Elle essaya de se détacher, mais la boucle de la ceinture resta coincée. Elle se contorsionna alors pour se débarrasser de sa ceinture, et fit quelques pas dans l’allée. Elle fixa les regards immobiles des gens, passa sa main devant les yeux de certains d’entre eux. Aucune réaction. Elle saisit sa montre et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Lentement, elle pressa sur le bouton permettant de l’ouvrir. Elle observa longuement les aiguilles, attendant ne serait-ce qu’un millimètre de mouvement. Rien.  
« J’ai réussi ! cria-t-elle. »  
Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle jeta son poing en l’air triomphalement. Elle avait cependant oublié qu’elle se trouvait dans un car, aussi redescendit-elle sa main en la secouant pour atténuer la douleur du coup qu’elle avait donné dans le plafond. Elle se rassit à sa place, remit prudemment son épaule sous la tête de John, encore sautillante de joie, se réjouissant de pouvoir annoncer à ses amis la nouvelle.  
Elle sut que le temps avait repris lorsqu’elle entendit la voix endormie de John :  
« T’as dit quelque chose, Emi ?  
\- Je vous ai dit de vous réveiller, on est arrivés, on est à Perrysun ! fit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Quel enthousiasme ! se moqua David. T’as si envie de rentrer que ça ?  
\- Non, c’est pas ça !  
\- C’est quoi alors ? demanda Vincent.  
\- Je peux arrêter le temps ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J’ai trouvé comment ma Relique fonctionne !  
\- C’est super, lui répondit Sei.  
\- Bravo, la congratula John avec un pouce en l’air. »  
David et Vincent l’applaudirent un peu, puis ils furent sommés de descendre rapidement. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, les reposèrent dans un coin de la cour du collège et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs classes. 

Emi s’approcha de Madame Temeb, qui les emmena, elle et les autres élèves de sa classe, près d’un des rochers de la cour pour pouvoir s’y asseoir. Elle adressa un petit mot de remerciement à chaque élève, une poignée de main, en leur rendant leur bulletin de notes - ce qui semblait inutile à Emi, puisque leurs notes figuraient déjà sur leurs diplômes - puis les laissa partir. Première de son groupe libérée, Emi s’assit à côté de sa valise et se mit à observer les personnes qui passaient. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pour elle, découvrir le pouvoir de sa Relique était très important. La réaction de ses amis l’avait un peu déçue. Elle ne pensait pas qu’ils seraient aussi peu enthousiastes. Ils savaient à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur ! Peut-être qu’elle en avait trop attendu d’eux…  
Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit pour ne pas devenir plus amère qu’elle ne l’était déjà.  
Elle remarqua Megan dans un coin de la cour. Contrairement aux autres années, elle ne pleurait pas dans les bras de son amie Helenna parce qu’elles n’allaient pas se revoir pendant un mois et demi. Elle avait l’air… triste. Emi l’aurait presque plaint.  
John et Sei se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur classe sous le préau. Dans un élan d’originalité, leur professeur avait décidé de prendre la liste à l’envers, ce qui les plaçait tous deux en fin de liste. Ils furent obligés de voir les autres élèves progressivement partir, leurs bulletins en main, et lorsqu’ils eurent enfin reçu le leur, ils durent naviguer à travers les groupes d’élèves planifiant des soirées pour fêter leur réussite. Comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas déjà fait des semaines plus tôt. Après ça, ils parvinrent enfin à rejoindre leurs bagages et leur amie.  
David et Vincent durent se rendre chacun dans une salle différente pour recevoir leurs bulletins. David arriva en dernier, et en retard, dans sa classe, et son professeur lui jeta presque son bulletin au visage. Il ressortit donc aussi vite qu’il était entré, et partit attendre Vincent devant sa salle. Ce dernier attendait encore son bulletin : sa professeure mettait du temps à le rendre à chaque élève, car elle avait oublié ses lunettes et peinait à lire la liste. Vincent se trouvait en bas de la liste, il pouvait donc encore attendre longtemps : la professeure avait rendu leurs bulletins à cinq élèves sur vingt. Lorsqu’il aperçut David en dehors de la salle, il roula des yeux en montrant discrètement sa prof. David semblait lui demander pourquoi il roulait ses yeux : Vincent fit des gestes autour de ses yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre « pas de lunettes ». David lui fit comprendre qu’il avait compris en retirant ses lunettes et en pointant la professeure du doigt. Vincent ensuite demanda à David, toujours en mimant, comment il était arrivé là si rapidement, ce à quoi David répondit en mimant son professeur lui envoyant son bulletin à la face. Vincent pouffa discrètement.  
Il reçut enfin son bulletin après quelques minutes de plus, et se précipita hors de la salle. David et lui se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs amis.  
Aussi rapidement qu’ils s’étaient réunis, ils se quittèrent à nouveau simplement, sans embrassades larmoyantes. Aucun d’entre eux ne partait en vacances ; ils les passeraient certainement ensemble. David et John partirent prendre le train, Emi et Vincent le bus, et Sei se mit en marche pour rentrer.


	5. Chapter 5

John et David attendaient le train en parlant de la manière avec laquelle ils avaient reçu leurs bulletins, des commentaires que les professeurs leur avaient laissé ou de souvenirs de cours qui leur revenaient. Ils en arrivèrent à une même conclusion : même si le lycée leur manquerait certainement, ils étaient contents que ça soit terminé. Le train arriva en même temps que la conclusion, et ils se hâtèrent pour pouvoir avoir des places assises. Ils finirent par s’asseoir l’un en face de l’autre dans un carré de places. David remarqua, un peu plus loin, une chevelure bordeaux : il dit à John de lui garder sa place et sa valise, et partit. Il revint avec Megan, qui s’assit alors à côté de lui. Elle leur demanda, après quelques secondes de silence :  
« Vous avez aimé le camp ?  
\- Plutôt, ouais. C’était fatiguant mais sympa ! répondit David, réponse à laquelle John acquiesça. Pourquoi, pas toi ? continua-t-il.  
\- Eh, si Helenna avait été absente, j’aurais peut-être plus apprécié. Sa tente était en face de la mienne, du coup chaque matin je la voyais sortir avec sa nouvelle copine !  
John et David esquissèrent une moue de douleur empathique.  
\- Au moins, tu ne la verras plus à l’université ! relativisa David.   
Megan hocha la tête. Elle se demanda ce que seraient les cours sans elle : elles avaient été meilleures amies, petites amies, puis plus rien.  
\- Elle a raté son bac ? s’étonna John.   
\- Non, elle va à l’université au Royaume-Uni, expliqua Megan.   
\- Bon débarras ! blagua John. Megan sourit. Il lui demanda: Tu vas où, toi ?  
\- A l’uni de Perrysun, en histoire et histoire de l’art. L’espagnol, ça m’a soûlée.  
\- Bah tiens, tu auras peut-être des heures en commun avec Emi, constata David.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a choisi histoire, en plus de civilisations et langues antiques !  
\- Oh, Megan réagit. Emi comme seule personne connue dans une salle. Comment est-ce que ça se passerait ? Elle choisit de ne pas y réfléchir plus que ça, et, pour aider à faire passer cette pensée, demanda : Et vous, vous allez où ?  
\- Bah, tu le sais déjà, mais j’ai choisi maths et physique ! David répondit fièrement.  
\- Ouaip, c’est pour ça que je demandais à John ! fit Megan avec un petit rire.  
\- Oh, moi je pars en Biologie-chimie, je continue sur ma lancée, il répondit. C’est pas super-inventif, mais j’aime bien ce que je fais. Et puis, après un an on peut choisir de partir en formation de médecine, donc ça peut être intéressant !  
\- Bah dites donc, quels projets ! T’avais pas fait Italien au collège ?  
\- Ouais, les sciences ça me branchait pas trop à l’époque, mais j’ai bien fait de prendre ça au lycée ! il expliqua.  
\- C’est cool si t’as trouvé une voie qui te plaît ! Et les autres, ils ont choisi quelles licences ?  
-Vincent veut étudier la musique et Sei le cinéma, et les deux ont pris Droit comme deuxième matière, David exposa.  
\- Pourquoi Droit ? fit Megan, surprise.   
\- Il leur fallait un diplôme sur lequel ils pourraient se reposer, dans une filière un peu plus sûre que les filières artistiques, donc ils ont choisi le droit pour suivre ce qu’ils faisaient au lycée ! David expliqua.  
\- Mais Sei, elle était pas en Sciences avec toi John ?  
\- Si, mais elle avait pris Droit en deuxième option sur les deux dernières années, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Quant à Amélie, elle doit encore faire sa Terminale ! ajouta David.  
\- C’est vrai, j’avais oublié qu’elle était plus jeune. J’allais presque vous demander pourquoi elle n’était pas au camp ! fit Megan. Le lycée et l’université ne sont pas si loin que ça, vous pourrez encore vous voir, non ?  
\- Ouais, sûrement ! »  
La voix monotone du train annonça la gare de Niodi. David, Megan et John prirent leurs valises et se postèrent devant la porte. Lorsqu’ils sortirent du train, ils traversèrent encore la gare ensemble, puis se séparèrent. John partit à gauche, David et Megan à droite. 

John marchait de plus en plus lentement à mesure qu’il approchait de sa rue. Il savait que ce n'était pas "rentrer" qui le dérangeait. Il était en fait plutôt content de retrouver sa chambre. Il savait juste aussi que ses parents et son petit frère seraient là, et qu’il allait se faire bombarder de questions invasives à peine un pied sur le sol de la maison. Il serra les poings. Il restait encore quelques semaines avant que son grand frère n’arrive pour passer une partie des vacances à la maison. D’ici là, il ne lui restait qu’à supporter le reste de la famille seul. John soupira alors qu’il posait sa main sur la poignée, et la baissa. Il referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible derrière lui, prit sa valise à la main et se déplaça rapidement jusqu’à l’escalier. Il posa un pied sur la première marche, et…  
« Johnny ! cria sa mère.  
\- Merde, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Viens un peu par ici raconter ton voyage !  
\- Maman, je suis fatigué et il faut que je range ma valise et que j’aille prendre une douche et-  
\- John, tu arrêtes de râler et tu viens ! ajouta son père. »  
John lâcha un long soupir et continua de monter l’escalier.

David et Megan marchèrent encore un moment du même pas, en silence. Lorsque John était parti, Megan avait esquissé un demi-sourire en disant :  
« Ce matin, Emi a simplement roulé des yeux.  
\- Quelle évolution ! pouffa David.  
\- Ecoute, ça change des remarques à voix basse !  
Une question lui revint à l’esprit.   
\- Qu’est-ce que ça va être si on a des cours ensemble l’an prochain… »  
Megan avait soupiré. Dès lors, ils avaient gardé leurs yeux rivés sur le sol.   
Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que David s’était arrêté : ils étaient arrivés devant son immeuble. Ils s’étreignirent quelques instants, puis Megan le regarda entrer dans l’immeuble. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle reprit sa marche.

David monta les escaliers en tirant péniblement sa valise jusqu’au quatrième étage. Là, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il savait que son oncle était devant la télévision, affalé dans le fauteuil du salon. Il travaillait de nuit ; aussi, chaque fois que David rentrait, il somnolait à la même place.   
Il posa sa valise au pied de son lit. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, il plaça son majeur droit sur la pierre de sa chevalière. Après quelques secondes, une interface apparut. Celle-ci contenait un ordinateur, une souris et une console de jeux. David les sortit de l’interface un par un et les plaça sur son bureau, sur les espaces moins poussiéreux que le reste du meuble. Il regarda l’interface : il n’y restait qu’un seul objet, qu’il sortit et regarda brièvement. Il s’agissait d’une lettre de ses parents, qui travaillaient dans divers laboratoires à travers le monde. Une vieille photo de lui avec eux était collée au verso. Il sourit, et la remit dans sa Relique. Cette lettre lui rappelait son but : maintenant que le lycée était terminé, le jour où ils travailleraient ensemble était plus proche. Mais pendant ce temps, il était coincé avec son oncle.  
Qui n’allait pas lui rappeler d’aller manger quelque chose. Il ferma son interface, et se rendit dans la cuisine. S’il ne mangeait pas maintenant, il oublierait de le faire et aurait fin pendant le reste de la nuit. Et dieu sait que la nuit allait être longue. 

Megan traîna les pieds encore un moment, jusqu’à atteindre la forêt. Là, elle se trouva face à un grand portail noir. Elle composa un code sur un clavier caché sur le côté d’un barreau. Le portail s’ouvrit, et se referma aussitôt qu’elle l’eût franchi. Elle suivit le chemin bordé de plates-bandes qui reliait le portail à la villa et rencontra devant la porte William, l’homme de maison. Il s’occupait d’elle à la place de son beau-père, si bien qu’il l’avait plus vue grandir que lui.   
« Puis-je prendre votre valise, Mademoiselle Megan ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça va aller, William, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »  
Il ouvrit la porte de la villa et suivit Megan jusqu’à sa chambre. Avant d’entrer, Megan se retourna vers William et lui demanda de lui apporter un thé. Lorsqu’il fut parti, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre.  
Megan rangea sa valise sous son lit. Elle se mit face à son miroir et retira sa légère écharpe, qui révéla un pendentif en forme de pique au bout d’une chaîne. Elle prit un éventail sur sa table de nuit pour se faire de l’air. Porter une écharpe en Juillet n’était pas sa meilleure idée, elle le reconnaissait, mais c’était le seul moyen d’empêcher sa Relique de fonctionner. Elle aimait son collier, un cadeau de sa mère ; cependant, l’idée d’influencer les esprits de son entourage l’horrifiait.  
Elle entendit un coup sur la porte.  
« Attendez deux secondes s’il vous plaît William ! »  
Elle retira le collier et le posa sur un petit présentoir à côté d’une boîte exposant une bague.  
Elle ouvrit la porte pour William, qui entra avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une théière, une tasse et une petite assiette de biscuits.  
« Vous pouvez le poser sur le bureau, elle lui indiqua. Merci pour les biscuits.  
-De rien, Mademoiselle. »  
Il attendit encore quelques instants pour voir si Megan avait encore besoin de quelque chose. Constatant que ce n’était pas le cas, il s’avança vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se rappela :  
« Votre beau-père sera là pour dîner ce soir.  
-Tant mieux, répondit-elle d’un ton monotone. Merci encore pour le thé, William. »  
Il salua, et sortit.  
Megan s’assit et fixa longtemps le mouvement qu’elle faisait avec la cuillère pour brasser son thé. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que quelqu’un ne vienne lui annoncer que malheureusement, son beau-père ne pourrait finalement pas la voir. Quel dommage ! Elle espérait juste que ce serait William, parce qu’elle ne pourrait pas supporter le mensonge qu’il « regrettait énormément de ne pas pouvoir être là » qu’il était le seul à ne pas lui servir. Elle espérait que ces vacances allaient être moins ennuyeuses que celles des années précédentes. Comme toutes les années précédentes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sei arriva devant la porte de son immeuble. Elle entra, fit quelques pas et s’arrêta devant l’ascenseur. Elle en ouvrit la porte, poussa sa valise à l’intérieur et essaya de s’y insérer elle-même, puis choisit l’étage de son appartement. Lorsque la voix trop aiguë de l’ascenseur annonça le deuxième étage quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa la porte à nouveau et tira sa valise au-dehors, puis devant la porte de son appartement, et entra. Sei partit immédiatement vers sa chambre, afin d’éviter ses deux petites sœurs.  
La porte de sa chambre consciencieusement fermée, Sei posa sa valise devant son bureau. Avant toute chose, pour ne pas oublier de le faire, elle retira son porte-clé de la fermeture éclair de celle-ci. Il avait la forme d’une lune, et en son centre se trouvait une pierre ovale noire. Elle souleva la pierre, et une petite aiguille se découvrit. Elle posa son doigt dessus avec un frisson : une lame se déploya sous la chaîne. Elle le retira et appliqua un pansement pris sur son bureau.  
Sei saisit alors le porte-clé comme la poignée d’une rapière et effectua quelques moulinets dans les airs. Ses mouvements étaient précis : elle avait fait de l’escrime durant quelques années. Dès qu’elle avait découvert ce mécanisme dans son porte-clé, elle avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour prendre des cours. Elle avait arrêté deux ans auparavant : trop de cours, trop d’examens, elle avait dû laisser tomber l’escrime. Elle n’aimait pas se souvenir de cette période, ça la faisait se sentir vulnérable. Son professeur d’escrime l’appelait encore quelques fois pour demander de l’aide, surtout lors de portes ouvertes. Selon lui, elle était douée. Il ne savait sûrement pas que son lien avec sa Relique l’avait attirée dans ce sport.  
Sei rétracta la lame dans son porte-clé, et posa celui-ci à côté de son ordinateur. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Cinq minutes », se dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s’endormir.

Vincent et Emi descendirent du bus devant la maison de cette dernière. Ils se saluèrent, et Vincent partit dans une rue parallèle, tandis qu’Emi entrait chez elle.  
« Papa, je suis rentrée ! cria-t-elle pour s’annoncer.  
\- Je suis dans le bureau ! répondit son père. »  
Elle monta à l’étage et passa par sa chambre pour poser sa valise. Lorsqu’elle entra, elle vit du coin de l’oeil dans le miroir en face de la porte que ses nattes étaient désordonnées. Elle les défit, en fixant ses propres yeux comme elle le faisait souvent. Leur vert était la seule chose qu’elle était sûre d’aimer chez elle. Elle se les frotta, et déposa sa valise au pied de son lit. Elle prit son bulletin de notes dans sa valise et ressortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte, ouverte, du bureau de son père : il leva la tête de son clavier d’ordinateur.  
« Salut, fit-elle.  
\- Salut, c’est allé ton camp ?  
\- Ça va, j’ai pas chopé de coup de Soleil.  
\- Tant mieux, ça nous économisera des litres d’après-soleil !  
\- Toi, ta semaine, c’est allé ? continua-t-elle sans rire à sa blague.  
\- Ouais, quelques patients de plus que d’habitude. Allez, ramène ton carnet !  
\- Tiens, fit-elle en le posant sur son bureau.  
Il le prit, elle sortit.  
\- Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre. »  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s’assit à son bureau. Elle sortit un bloc-notes d’un tiroir et alluma son ordinateur. Juste avant que l’écran où elle devait entrer son mot de passe ne s’affiche, elle prononça un mot :  
« Toc. »  
Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis inscrivit sur son bloc-notes :  
« Observation numéro 1 : Effet sur la technologie. »

Vincent changea son sac d’épaule, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ses mains dans ses poches. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure de marche avant d’arriver chez lui. L’arrêt de bus le plus proche était celui d’Emi : ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait bien marcher. Il connaissait le chemin entre le quartier de son amie et le sien si bien qu’il n’avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui. Il avait le regard dirigé contre le sol, sans vraiment le regarder.  
Il soupira.  
Il pensait à David. S’il avait su que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de danser un peu, il l’aurait emmené. Il aurait même pu essayer de convaincre John de venir. Il aurait au moins pu le rejoindre sur la plage au lieu de faire sa valise. Il se sentait un peu bête. Il se sentait toujours un peu bête quand il se rendait compte qu'il avait manqué une occasion. Il essaya de chasser ce sentiment en se disant qu'ils pourraient danser d’autre fois, sans le regard pesant de leurs camarades. Ils avaient dix semaines de vacances pour le faire.  
Il franchit le portail grinçant, et se dirigea vers l’escalier sur le côté de la vieille maison, qui montait directement au dernier étage. Il y possédait un studio indépendant des autres étages, où habitaient sa tante et son père, depuis quelques années. Il se dit en ouvrant la porte qu'il irait saluer sa tante un peu plus tard. Son père, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Il sortit ses clés de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et entra dans l’appartement.  
Il déposa son sac sur son lit, sa veste par-dessus et en retira son téléphone. Il s’assit sur la chaise de son bureau et, en attendant que son ordinateur s’allume, envoya un message à Amélie.


	7. Chapter 7

L’écran de son portable s’illumina dans un flash blanc. Elle mit rapidement son jeu en pause, et regarda le message qu’elle avait reçu : 

 

 **Vincent**  :  Hello, c’est allé ta semaine ?

 **Moi**  : Hey ! C’était super ennuyeux sans vous, j’ai eu genre 2h30 occupées sur la semaine entière !

 **Vincent**  : Combien de temps cette année pour recevoir le carnet ?

 **Moi**  : 20 minutes ! 15 à attendre les profs, 5 à attendre de recevoir le bulletin.

 **Vincent**  : Ils s’améliorent pas…

               Sinon, tes notes, ça passe ?

 **Moi**  : Partout sauf en Physique !

 **Vincent**  : T’aurais dû demander de l’aide à David :p

 **Moi**  : J’aurais rien pigé à ce qu’il m’aurait dit, et j’aurais fini par le convaincre de faire une partie de Smash avec moi :p

 **Vincent**  : Et il se laisserait faire en plus…

               En tout cas c’est cool si tu passes facile, nous la première ça avait été un cauchemar !

 **Moi**  : Je m’en souviens, ouais :p

 **Vincent**  : Ça te dit qu’on aille au parc demain, on invite tout le monde ? Pour fêter la fin de l’année

 **Moi**  : Bonne idée, il faut juste que j’aille demander à ma mère ^^ Je re !

 **Vincent**  : Ok, j’attends

 

Amélie se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère était couchée sur le canapé.

« Maman, demain je peux aller au parc avec mes potes ?

Elle n’eut pas de réponse.

 - Maman !  cria-t-elle.

Sa mère sursauta.

\- Hein quoi ?

Amélie posa à nouveau sa question.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi dormir…

\- Ok ! »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre.

 

 **Moi**  : Re, ma mère est d’accord !

 **Vincent**  : Nice, je lance un message sur le groupe

 

Amélie reçut immédiatement une notification du groupe que ses amis et elle utilisaient.

 

 **Vincent**  : Ça vous dit de se retrouver au parc demain pour manger ensemble à midi ?

 

 

John se tenait debout face à sa bibliothèque. Il avait fini son roman pendant le camp, et maintenant revenait le choix cornélien : que lire ? Il était tiraillé entre l’envie de relire un livre qu’il aurait déjà lu, pour la nostalgie ou pour y comprendre de nouvelles choses, et l’envie de découvrir un nouveau bouquin. Il soupira, et se retourna. La réalité, c’était qu’il avait envie de jouer de la guitare. Il ne l’avait pas touchée depuis le soir avant son premier examen de bac ; ça faisait donc un mois. Cependant, il devait faire profil bas : il avait réussi à faire croire à ses parents qu’il dormait. Donc, pas de guitare ce soir-là. John se jeta sur son lit et agrippa la console portable posée sur sa table de nuit. Il mit dans ses oreilles les écouteurs branchés : dans sa console se trouvait un de ses jeux de rythme préférés. De simples mini-jeux musicaux, et c’était ce qu’il aimait dans ce jeu : les jeux étaient simples, mais il fallait tout de même de la concentration pour faire de bons scores. Mais avant même qu’il n’ait pu en lancer un, il fut dérangé par une vibration dans la poche. Il poussa un long soupir en roulant des yeux, mais prit tout de même son portable. C’était un message de Vincent : il proposait un repas le lendemain midi.

John esquissa un sourire : toute excuse pour sortir de la maison était bonne. Et sortir avec ses amis, c’était la meilleure ! Sans penser plus loin, il répondit :

 **Moi**  : Nan, pas du tout !

 **Vincent**  : mec

               T’es pas drôle

 **Moi**  : :p

          Nan mais bien sûr que je serai là ^^

 **Amélie**  : Je serai là aussi ! ^^

 **Moi**  : Plus que la moitié et on est tous là !

 

 

David avait allumé sa console pour reprendre la partie qu’il avait commencée avant de partir en camp. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d’œil sur son portable, attendant sans grand espoir un quelconque message. Il n’aimait pas se sentir aussi seul qu’à cet instant. Se retrouver tout seul dans sa chambre après avoir partagé une tente avec deux amis pendant une semaine, ça renforçait le sentiment de solitude qu’il éprouvait d’habitude. Il se baladait dans une forêt calme lorsqu’il reçut le message de Vincent. Il mit son jeu en pause et le lut. Il réfléchit alors : midi, c’était tôt pour un premier jour de vacances, mais si ça lui permettait de voir ses amis, il sacrifierait volontiers des heures de sommeil. Rien que l’idée qu’ils soient tous là était une raison valide de ne pas rester enfermé à jouer.

 **Moi**  : Je suis de la partie 😉

 **Vi**  : Nice

 **John:** Ramène ton Smash :3

 **Moi**  : Tu veux te faire battre à plates coutures ? :3

 **John** : Nan, c’est moi qui vais te battre !

 **Vi**  : Je parie David

 **Amélie**  : La même

 **John**  : Les gars ☹

 **Moi**  : Héhé, c’est moi le meilleur B)

 **John**  : Attends que je fasse équipe avec Sei, tu verras si tu fais le poids !

 **Moi**  : Encore faudrait-il qu’elle vienne :3

 

 

Lorsque Sei ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu’il faisait sombre. Elle agrippa son portable pour regarder l’heure : il était une heure.

« Je voulais juste faire une petite sieste, pensa-t-elle plaintivement. »

Elle s’assis dans son lit, lut les messages qu’elle avait reçus de ses amis, et leur répondit :

 

 **Moi :** Comme si j'allais manquer ça !

 **Amélie**  : Tu prends quel train ?

 **Moi**  : 11h16, je pense

 **Amélie**  : ça me va !

               Il est tard, va dormir :p

 **Moi**  : Je viens de me réveiller Amy, c’est toi qui devrais aller dormir !

 **Amélie**  : Dans tes rêves :p

 

Sei pouffa. C’était habituel qu’il y ait au moins une personne connectée à une telle heure. Parfois, ils avaient un devoir à terminer. Parfois, ils n’arrivaient pas à dormir. Souvent, ils n’en avaient simplement pas envie. Ou alors, comme Sei, ils avaient fait une sieste un peu trop longue.

Elle alla prendre son ordinateur portable sur son bureau, puis se rassit. Quitte à passer la nuit éveillée, autant regarder un film dans la grande liste des films qu’elle avait téléchargés sans jamais les avoir regardés.


End file.
